Rainbow's Foal Hypnosis
by Zubric
Summary: Rainbow's weekend had started out great with a day off she hadn't been able to get in some time. However, after Trixie's magic show, Rainbow started to slowly act differently. Little does she know there more behind this change then just messing with her. Story contains: Adult Foal themes, hypnosis,
1. It's just an act

Rainbow Dash sighed, as she sank into the fluffy cloud she now rested upon. This morning had gone about as great as it could have gone. For one thing, she had the day off. Something that hadn't come around in a long time ,since her Wonderbolt reserve duties or secondary weather leader job always kept her on the clock as of late. Sure she could squeeze in the occasional Pinkie Pie party or pony pet play date, but for the most part, she was swamped.

Rainbow fluffed up the soft cloud to make a pillow, letting the rays of the sun warm up her fur. She stretched out like a cat, letting out a long breath as her eyes closed to hopefully catch a few winks of extra sleep. Her attempt, however, was rudely interrupted by the sound of a trumpet, and a few small magical fireworks going off near the town square. She groaned and sat up, staring into the horizon, squinting to try and spot the rude pony that woke her up. To her surprise, she saw it was no other than Trixie herself upon her unfolded stage. Her blue coat stood out from the velvet curtain, as she was making a grand entrance.

Now on any other day Rainbow would have simply turned over to go back to sleep, but considering the pony in question her eyes lay upon _had_ caused trouble on two past occasions, she just couldn't leave Ponyville hanging. Who knows what Trixie would get up to this time?

The cloud behind Rainbowblew apart, as the athlete took to the air and dove down to catch some wind, gliding effortlessly towards town hall. A small crowd had already begun to gather as Trixie did a few simple illusions to impress the kiddies. Rainbow, of course, was not impressed and soon came into a range where she could see what the show pony was up to. The self-entitled Great and Powerful Trixie was declaring her glory, as her magic sent more fireworks in the air. "Show off," Rainbow mumbled, still a little peeved about being woken up. Most of the other ponies seemed unimpressed as well, although the foals seemed to be enjoying it. Despite her best efforts, the pegasus let out a chuckle imaging Trixie dressed as a clown at foal's birthday parties. She sure had the energy for it.

Rainbow kept hovering as she stared about the group that had gathered. She didn't see her friends around, but she was sure they would show up knowing Trixie is in town. The show pony glanced at her for a few seconds and the pegasus could have sworn she saw her smile grow a bit. Dismissing the accusation, the pegasus lowered herself down, moving towards the front and swiftly getting nose to nose with Trixie. "What are you doing back here?!" She glared at the show mare.

Trixie scoffed, waving her hoof while at the same time taking steps back for some personal space. "Trixie is putting on a show, that's what. A show which you are rudely interrupting!" She stomped her hoof upon the stage, her horn glowing as she took Rainbow in her magic and tossed her into the crowd.

Rainbow groaned as she rose to her hooves, wiping off the dirt while glaring back towards the show mare who had just resumed her act as if nothing had happened. Not wanting to make a bigger scene of the show pony, she weaved her way through the crowd until she reached the edge, relieved to see her friends had arrived. She threw her hooves up as she spoke. "Can you believe she came back?"

Twilight's eyes showed no signs of anger as she watched Trixie cast an illusionary fire across the stage. She raised an eyebrow at the pegasus shaking her head. "Rainbow, I know she gave us trouble in the past, but I'm sure she's turned over a new leaf by now. And she hasn't given us any reason to be concerned, yet."

Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe she just came into town to put on the best show ever, while doing amazing things like shooting herself out of a cannon! Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet." She tapped her chin as the other two just shrugged.

"Ugh, fine," Rainbow groaned. "But if she causes trouble, so help me, I'm going to do my best to show her no one messes with Ponyville or my friends!" She pounded her forehooves together. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

[hr]

Unable to take her planned nap, Rainbow resumed her hovering over the crowd watching the show mare doing various magical acts over the next few minutes. Most of the acts didn't impress the athlete, since she had seen more impressive things from Twilight on her off days. Eventually, the pegasus mare had enough and flew forward. "Come on, show off some _real_ magic, you showboat!" She exclaimed.

Trixie huffed, looking directly towards Rainbow before smirking for a second. Her expression receded into a more neutral smile as she addressed the crowd. "Oh, you want something else? Well, The Great and Powerful Trixie has just the trick. Although, she needs a volunteer, and you're probably too chicken."

Rainbow swiftly swooped down and landed on stage, a breeze swirling around her. "Are you calling me a coward? Those are fighting words!" She snorted, ignoring the looks on her friends' faces as she stared down at Trixie's smug muzzle.

"So you'll help Trixie perform her magic trick?" Trixie asked, pulling out a stopwatch with a few gemstones around the edges.

Rainbow rolled her eyes ."Pfff, yeah yeah, whatever. So why do you need somepony as awesome las me?" She asked, before she glanced at the watch. "Hypnotism? Yeah like that will ever work."

"Trixie thinks you're scared to be embarrassed if it did," Trixied smirked again as the crowd ooohed and such.

Rainbow's wings fluttered, she stomped her hooves as her pride took hold. "Embarrassed by you? Ha, bring it on!" She sat down in the chair Trixie had floated into the stage, staring at the watch. There no way this will work didn't work at my six-year birthday party and it isn't going to work here. She listened to Trixie's words telling her to relax. To her credit she tried her best to do so, just to prove her wrong. She continued to watch the watch, as it swayed back and forth over and over, her shoulders slumping after a bit as she got into the rhythm. Eventually, the magician's words faded away as her mind focused on the watch in its motion. The pegasus didn't have the focus to notice her eyes getting heavy, as they continued to watch the rhythm.

Then, suddenly, she felt normal again! Rainbow blinked, noticing Trixie had moved from her spot while putting the watch away. She quickly noticed the rubbery object in her mouth and spat it out noticing it was a dog bone toy. "W-what?" She blushed fiercely as she noted ponies in the crowd snickering or clapping at the act. "H-hey, what? No way that happened!" She took to the air, hovering away from the stage while flabbergasted. "What did you do?!"

Rainbow felt a tug on her tail pull her down and upon turning around, spotted Twilight who, somehow, was still calm. Albeit, just barely. "Rainbow, calm down. It wasn't anything that bad. It was only for a few minutes."

Pinkie nodded. "Oh, you were such a cute puppy. You rolled over and chew the doggy toy. Hehe, you looked like you were having fun, especially when you were ripping up the fake homework."

Rainbow groaned, her wings covering her face. 'So not cool," She spat out some loose paper from her teeth. Luckily no one seemed to be payingher any mind now that Trixie was doing other antics.

Pinkie smiled and petted Rainbow's mane. "Oh come on, Dashie, you gotta laugh at yourself sometimes."

The pegasus moved her friend's hoof away and took to the air "Ugh, I'm going to go home and take a nap. See you girls later, okay?" With a quick nod of their heads, Rainbow zipped off still blushing as she let the wind blow through her mane.

[hr]

Rainbow let out a sigh, thankful that she could just go home and relax for a while like she had planned. Her hooves sank into the soft surface of her cloud home as she landed, stretching like a cat. "Mmm," She slowly smacked her lips, having a sudden craving for some milk as she entered her house. Giving a nuzzle to her pet tortoise, Tank, she fluttered her way to the kitchen, swiftly opening the magical fridge. "Oh yeah, forgot Pinkie got me some chocolate milk, sweet." She swiftly poured herself a glass and chugged it down. She sighed in content as the cool substance ran down her throat. With a wipe of her hoof, her mouth was clean.

"Well, nothing says relaxing like Daring Do and a nice nap." Rainbow said, as she zipped upstairs in a flash, flopping onto her bed like a filly. Her hooves swiftly pounded on her pillow to make it nice and soft before plonking her head upon its surface. Just as she was about to reach for the latest Daring Do novel, however, her eyes fell upon a sheet of paper om her nightstand. Upon a closer look, it seemed to be a letter of some kind.

She picked it up, her eyebrow raising upon reading the first line. "Rainbow Dumpling?" She hardly noticed her shoulders slump as her eyes lazily scanned the paper. As she finished, her muscles tightened and a feeling of rage came over her. "Ugh, I'm going to give Trixie a piece of my mind!" She jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. She wasn't sure why she was mad but she sure felt like it was the right thing to do. Like impulse, she took to the air and zipped off her mind set on giving the stuck up pony her two bits on...something...she wasn't sure what but she just needed to. She wasn't even questioning her own confusion as she soon locked her eyes on Trixie's wagon, now parked on the edge of town.

A trail of dust was left in her wake as Rainbow landed, skidding to sa top just before the steps. The loud pounded echoed through Trixie small domain as Dash knocked with a scowl upon her face.

"Yes, yes, Trixie heard you the first time," Trixe groaned, as she opened the top half of her door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Her snout stuck up into the air like one of those Canterlot snobs. "Is this over that simple hypnosis act I put you through?"

Rainbow blinked, actually having to think about it for a second before she stomped her hooves. "Yeah, that why I wanted to talk face to face!" In her mind she was thinking to herself. " _How could I forget what I was so angry about? Of course, it was about that, so uncool!_ "

Trixie's smug expression never changed as she glanced around for a moment. "Very well, Trixie will let you in to talk, but no funny business."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I'm not a monster no matter how ticked I am at you."

Trixie nodded, unlocking her door before swinging it open. She turned and trotted inside, allowing the pegasus to follow.

Upon entering, Rainbow immediately tripped over something lying on the ground. Her usual reflexes not reacting normally as she faceplanted into the hardwood floor. Her vision swam for what felt like minutes, her head having a soft thump as it ached. Now partly dazed she rose back to her hooves, seeing Trixie dropping something back in her hat before putting it on.

"So sorry about that ,Trixie forgot that was there," Trixe apologized, she seemed to have less anxiety compared to a few moments ago. But before Rainbow could say a word Trixie shook her hoof. "I do hope our little chat has gotten you to see Trixie is not a villain."

Rainbow blinked a few times momentarily dazed again. However, the confusion quickly faded as she remembered they had a civil chat that had lasted a few minutes, although she herself had been a bit vocal at the start. "Right, yeah, sorry about that whole calling you a fraud thing."

"Water under the bridge, Trixie will say no more," Trixe opened her door once again. "Do have a good evening, Rainbow Dash."

The dazed pegasus exited the wagon turning back to look. 'Yeah, and uh good luck I guess," She took to the air yet again and watched the buildings go by as she flew towards home. The golden rays of the sunset shined like fire upon the rooftops. "Celestia sure is showing off this time." She said to herself.

[hr]

Rainbow soon reached her house, feeling exhausted. "Been a long day," She yawned and flew up to her bedroom again. "Goodnight Tank." She pulled her sheets over herself, pulling her wings against her sides. As she slowly fell asleep, something in the back of her head was telling her something was wrong, but could hardly be heard over Rainbow's sudden fatigue. Moments after she dozed off her hoof slowly worked it way into her mouth, a slow thuck sound filling the air as she drooled on it.


	2. Playdate and Set Up

Rainbow slowly awoke the next morning, her eyes feeling heavy as the rays of the sun shined in through the windows. After about a minute of laying in bed and finding more sleep denied to her, she gradually sat up, finding something was amiss. A second or two passed as Rainbow sat there in silence, feeling a soothing sensation wash over her. Something was heard making a thuck kind of sound, and upon waking up fully she opened her eyes, and stared down at her hoof which was promptly being suckled! She let out an eep, blushing as it took some willpower to take it out of her mouth. She wiped the drool off on her blanket before raising an eyebrow. "What the, so not cool!" Even with no one around to witness what had happened, she still felt her cheeks flare as she remained confused as to why she had done that. More importantly, why had it felt so...soothing? She shook her head swiftly climbing out of bed before moving to her bathroom.

As Rainbow Dash brushed her teeth, her only hope was that she could forget this ever happened, considering it to be just a fluke. While brushing she hummed a tune from her childhood, despite finding the memory silly. Her mane was quickly put into her usual athletic style and she looked in the mirror. She stuck her tongue out and started to make silly faces squashing and stretching her muscles. Most of them making her giggle. She jumped back a minute later confused about what she had been doing and why. Her eyes closed for a moment, before opening again and she shrugged moving along to go to work.

Thankfully, the rest of the morning passed without anymore oddities happening. Her memory of yesterday evening was still a bit of a blur, yet she _could_ remember what had happened. She paid it little mind deciding it wasn't worth worrying about and resumed going about, putting clouds in place for the light rain for the evening. As she pushed on the fluffy clouds into place, she glanced over at Thunderlane and waved him over. "Hey, Thunderlane, how's your brother?"

"Oh, Rumble? He's great, just had his birthday last week." Thunderlane replied.

Rainbow pushed a cloud into place wiping some sweat off her brow. "Oh, I bet Pinkie got him just what he wanted too."

"That's Pinkie for you," Thunderlane laughed, as he pushed his cloud into place as well nodding. "Makes it kind of hard for his big brother to get points you know?"

Rainbow can't help but chuckle. "Hey at least you're lucky that you're not a middle child," She wasn't sure where that came from, but it was relevant. "Hard to get attention when you're younger sis is adorable and your big sister is a nerd." Rainbow blinked a few times as if nothing happened. She suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to play. "Are we almost done?"

Thunderlane glanced at the other pegasi going about their jobs. "Um seems like it, why?" The fact that the question had come from Rainbow is what made the inquiry strange.

"N-no reason, just wanting to know." Rainbow replied, as she darted her eyes about before zipping off to finish her portion quickly! As she worked, she kept eying the park whenever she flew over it. The pegasus bit her lip, trying to focus on her work while also feeling as twitchy as a filly. She practically leaped for joy when the last cloud was put in place. She soared down to the playground beaming happily as if it was normal to do so. Fillies and colts looked at her as she did a few loops and turns before moving over to the swing set and sat down, starting to push herself. "Ah, finally, I can have some fun." It all felt pretty normal to her as she pushed herself forward. Not that adults using a swing set was anything out of the ordinary, it was more Rainbow's giggly and cheery demeanor that was different. In fact, swinging broughtsome happy memories to the forefront of Rainbow's mind. She felt tranquil as she swung, thinking of her mom and dad taking her to the park. Although the park she remembered being in Cloudsdale, which meant there was no flowers or grass, but the feeling was the sort of the same. That memory prompted Rainbow to groan. "Great, now I'm home sick."

Her moment of contemplation was interrupted by a familiar voice calling to her. She saw Scootaloo zooming up to her in a dust cloud, her scooter stopping nearby. "Hey Rainbow Dash," She watched Rainbow push hard one last time before jumping off and using her wings to do a short flip before landing.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" Rainbow asked, for some reason she still felt like a bundle of energy, as she shifted from one hoof to the other

"Not much, just finished my homework and saw you so here I am," Scootaloo replied. She tilted her head as she saw idol's smile and head bobbing. "You okay? you seem more…. um…. hyper today/"

"Pfff, yeah, of course Ii'm okay. I"m awesome, remember!" Rainbow answered. Before Scootaloo could react, Rainbow bopped her on the nose "Tag!" She shouted, and zipped off!

Scootaloo blinked at the sudden touch, but quickly tried to follow. "Oh, it is so on!" As she chased, she cold tell Rainbow was holding back just for her yet at the same time not making it easy. The older pegasus laughed as they played tag, letting Scootaloo tag her in return and give chase. Rainbow was impressed that the filly got on her scooter to even the odds. This only got the older pony heart's pumping as she gave chase.

"Oh, now that evens the odd," Rainbow chuckled, as she galloped after the filly who was now much faster, but the pegasus was just as quick on hoof as Scootaloo's scooter, evne though she could get quite the speed with those little wings. Needless to say, the chase was quite invigorating, the game only ending once they reached Sugarcube Corner. Both of them were panting, and occasionally laughing.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed, as she tagged Rainbow one last time. "Most of the time you're too busy flying about to do things like this."

Rainbow stretched her wings feeling more alive than ever. "Well, I just felt like playing instead of flying about, no biggy. Glad you enjoyed it, kiddo," She ruffled the filly's mane before following her into the shop. Her smiled grew wider at the smell of sweet candy and sugar causing her to lick her lips. "Mmm, what do you say to milkshakes on me?"

"Cool!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings, soon taking a seat at the counter.

[hr]

Rainbow Dash raced up to the front smiling as Pinkie came bouncing out. "Hey Rainbow, what can I get you?"

"Two milkshakes please," Rainbow replied, then she blinked upon realizing her mistake. "Oh, I forgot my bit purse."

"That's alright, Rainbow, I'll just put it on your tab," Pinkie responded, she slid the two finished milkshakes over to her friend, while being cheery as usual. "So, you up to anything, Rainbow?"

Rainbow slid the milkshake to Scotaloo and shrugged. "Not really. I finished up the work for the rain this evening, and now I'm just hanging around."

Pinkie beamed. "Great, cause I could really use a hoof."

"Oh, what do you need Pinkie? Need someone fast to pick something up for you, or I'm sure I could help bake or something."

Pinkie shook her head. "No, no, I just need you to watch the twins for about half an hour. The Cakes are busy and I really need to do some deliveries, but can't I leave those two unsupervised."

Rainbow adjusted herself in the seat, rubbing her neck. "I don't know, Pinkie, I don't know how to do foal care or even diapers for that matter."

"Oh don't worry, about that I just changed them," Pinkie smiled in response. "All you've got to do is play with them while I'm gone. Should be a piece of cake for half an hour."

"Let's hope they stay in one piece." Rainbow jokedm causing Pinkie to giggle.

"Good one, Dashie," Pinkie laughed. "So, you up to it?"

"Sure, no problem," Rainbow nodded looking over at Scootaloo wh was about half done with her milkshake. "Hey, kiddo. Play with you later, okay?" She told the filly

"Yeah, no problem," Scootaloo replied, continuing to drink her milkshake. "I think Apple Bloom had something fun planned for us anyway."

Rainbow smiled. "Great, why don't you go do that and I'll meet up with you if I have time?" She answered, and followed Pinkie passed the counter and up the stairs, until they reached the twins nursery. The air, of course, smelt like foal powder and other such baby smells. Rainbow snout twitched, sniffing about idly. She watched Pinkie nuzzle the two foals as they looked up from their toys letting out adorable coos.

Rainbow moved over and leans down to them. "Hey, there."

Pound's little wings fluttered, and he had a big grin on his face. He stood on his hind legs, putting his forehooves to her muzzle. Needless to say, the sight was adorable and Rainbow couldn't help but daww again and make a silly face at the foal, thus getting the twins to have a giggle fit.

Pinkie smiled. "Aww, you're a natural, I'll be back in about half an hour!" And with tha,t she left the room and headed out, leaving Rainbow to foalsit.

[hr]

Rainbow sat there and watched as the twins quickly waddled to some blocks. Pound banged one of them on the floor, while Pumpkin seemed more entranced in trying to stack a few. The slow nature of such a task wasn't bothering the pegasus oddly enough. While she normally liked zipping about, this seemed rather kept observing them as they play and moved over to Pumpkin. The filly looked up at her as Rainbow took a block. "Here, let me help you." She put the block on top of the second one just slightly off-center. Her plan slowly began to come into play as Pumpkin clapped innocently and set one on top clumsy.

The four-stack tower swayed before tipping over. Pumpkin took the blocks and just giggled in response. Surprisingly enough, Rainbow also laughed along finding it amusing. "Again?" The pegasus asked, as she put the first block down beaming. The foal didn't seem to mind and kept playing.

Of course while playing, she kept an eye on Pound too hoping there were would be no flying surges. Even at her age, it could happen at random. Luckily for her, nothing happened throughout the playtime. Rainbow after shaking a rattle for a while to keep Pumpkin entertained moved over to the changing table to take a look. Something about it fascinated her. Her eyes closed as she sniffed in the smell of talcum. She sat down taking in the smell while at the same time listening to the foals playing. Her hooves subconsciously reached out and took one of the small diapers, feeling the texture of its plastic covering. Several moments went by before she opened her eyes, feeling one of the foasl tugging on her tail. At the same time, she saw she had been rubbing the padding against her cheek.

With an eep,Rainbow dropped it and turned with a one who had been tugging on her tail was Pound Cake. "Uh, yes, Pound?" She looked down at the infant who in returned held up a plushie. Rainbow was thankful he didn't need a change or was hungry. She took the plushie and hugged it. Meanwhile, part of her was wondering " _Why was I feeling a diaper? I don't need one._ " Unfortunately, she hadn't a clue to respond to her internal question, and went back to doing silly faces at the two to keep the momentum of playtime going. Needless to say by the time Pinkie came back the twins were certainly ready for a good nap.

Pinkie peeked in once she arrived and smiled seeing Dash cradling Pumpkin. "Aww, did you manage to wear them out already?" She bounced in and carefully picked up Pound cradling him as well.

Rainbow nodded proudly. "Yeah, was pretty fun actually," Pumpkin yawned and began to suckle her hoof as the two watched. "Hey if you need help again, you can ask me," Rainbow offered. "Well, might need to teach me that icky diaper changing stuff, but still."

"It sure is fun, but it's not easy either," Pinkie chuckled, and laid the tiny colt into the crib moving aside, as Pumpkin was laid next to her brother.

Rainbow stayed quiet until the nursery door was closed. "Yeah I know, but still, was loads of fun, Pinkie," She blinked in surprised when Pinkie brushed some powder off her rump with a duster. "Huh? H-how did that get there."

"You probably just sat in it," Pinkie replied nonchalantly. "Happens to me sometimes when some of it comes out of the diapers," Then she snorted a bit. "Oh, you should have seen me when the lid came loose and covered me head to tail in the stuff. Oh was that ever a mess."

"Y-yeah that must be it." Rainbow nervously laughed. But in her mind she was thinking to herself " _What is going on with me today? First, there was that hoof thing ,then touching the diaper to my cheek. Get it together, Rainbow Dash. You're not a foal, you're a grown mare!"_

[hr]

The two friends chatted for a bit longer, until Rainbow noticed it was around seven o-clock. "Oh shoot, I got to pick up something from the store before it closes!" Rainbow realized. "Talk to you later okay, PInkie?" Pinkie nodded as the speedster took off out the window.

Rainbow was soon heading down a familiar street. She'd come here many time during the last month or so. All her busy work lately had, for whatever reason, messed with her sleep cycle and thus she had looked for a solution to her problem. The doctor had said it was just from her taking too many nap,s which only made her upset. She was many things but lazy was _not_ one of them. She only took naps when work had drained her too much.

Regardless, the solution to her problem had soon been resolved when she had run into a mare with a particular skill with music of all things. She'd been skeptical at first, but after the first tape had worked so well, she had been sold on the method of musical therapy. After all, they said music could sooth the savage beast.

With a soft thump, Rainbow landed in front of the mare's household and knocked. It only took a few moments for a light brown coated pegasus mare to answer the door. "Hey Sweet Song," She stared at the mare's soft brown eyes. "You said to pick up some new tapes, right? I still don't see why I need new ones though." The tapes she'd been listening to had mostly been sounds of the ocean, or patter of rain on a roof. Mostly gentle filler noise to sooth the soul.

Sweet moved aside and gestured her inside. "Oh you'd get too used to the same white noise after a while. Would you care to come in for some tea or some cookies?"

" _Mmm, cookies._ " Rainbow thought, before she replied, "Sure I think there's some time before the rain starts." Rainbow trotted into the mare's house, smelling the lavender scent that hung in the air. Her hooves clopped against the wooden floor, as she followed her to the kitchen just across from her living room. "Nice place you got here." She complimented,

"Why thank you, Rainbow Dash," Sweet smiled, as she floated out the plate of cookies, heat still radiating off of them, as the kitchen itself smelled of chocolate.

Rainbow 'smouth began to water as she looked the cookies and sat down. Another compulsion came over her as she made grabby hooves towards the plate. "Gimmie!" She shouted.

Sweet suppressed a smile as she moved the plate away. "No, you need to ask nicely."

Rainbow was hardly thinking as she kept reaching for the delectable snack. "No, I want a cookie now!" She meeped as the mare lightly smack her hoof causing her to pull back "Oh!" The momentary pain snapped her out of it as she rubbed her hoof "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!"

Sweet noticed the change and resumed her motherly smile. 'Oh, sorry dear I thought I saw a bug on your hoof. My mistake" She held the plate out for Rainbow, watching the filly snatch a few quick as lighting, before scarfing them ended up on her muzzle, although Dash didn't notice her behavior at all.

Rainbow moved the bits around in her mouth tasting the warm gooey goodness. "Mmm thanks, can I have some milk?" She watched as the kind mare went to a cupboard pulling out a pink sippy cup. It sparkled in the light, due to having some glitter cover to it. This oddly enough drew Rainbow attention so much that she didn't even comment about it being a foal glass. Her eyes never drew away from it as Sweet filled it with milk from the fridge and set it down in front of her. "Thank you." Rainbow smiled.

"Such a polite mare you are." Sweet said with a hint of motherly praise, the filly of course not noticing. Sweet then trotted out the room to get the tapes for Rainbow, while holding back a squee of delight. " _It's working._ " She thought to herself.

[hr]

Rainbow sipped from the cup, moving it around so she could catch light as it reflected off the glitter. A giggle escaped her lips as she sipped, momentarily blushing. " _It's just glitter. why am I laughing?_ " She thought, a thought that quickly passed as Sweet came back into the room with the small satchel containing the new tapes. Quickly getting to her hooves, Rainbow took it from her. "O,h I forgot, do I have to pay you for this?" She asked, once again mentally facehoofing at forgetting her bits.

Sweet shook her head. "No no, it just like library books, just make sure to return the older tapes tomorrow or whenever it convenient."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. And thanks again for the help." Rainbow replied. Then she did something unexpected, as her hooves wrapped around the mare's neck, hugging her for a moment. Rainbow pulled back, blushing "Uh..gotta go." She raced out the door, heading for her home. " _Okay, that's now five things I can't explain today. Ugh, get it together._ " She mentally told herself.

The rain had just started to come down as Rainbow entered her house, giving Tank a light nuzzle. "Hey buddy, I'm home." She hummed, feeding him his supper before flying up the stairs to her bedroom. She slid the satchel bag onto her side table and climbed into bed. She stretched, grabbing the latest Daring Do book and reading for a few hours. As the sun began to set she yawned and set her book aside, once she bookmarked where she left off. She got up and went to brush her teeth, making faces in the mirror again when she finished.

Once her nightly hygiene routine was done with, Rainbow headed to her bed and opened the satchelm blinking upon seeing something fluffy. She stared for a moment upon realizing what was in her hooves. It was a bulky white diaper with pink elasticm just her size too. She blinked a few times as she merely looked at it, her hoof occasionally compressing on it. Her mind wandered unable to focus, as she spotted the letter attached to the diaper itself. The words 'Rainbow Dumpling' stood out once again her eyes drooping a bit as she read the words. A moment after reading the letter she put it into her paper shredder.. "W-well she said it would help," She told herself, as she unfolded the padding hesitantly at first but her resolve faded as she wiggled her tail into the back. "Man, this is noisy." She realized, as she rested her rump on the seat and pulled it up ,somehow knowing how to get it in place snuggly against her rump. The pink elastic stopped at her belly button as she checked it. Satisfied, she can't help blush at her slightly bowed posture due the stuff between her hind legs. She shifted some more, eventually getting comfy and sighed, pulling the covers over her body, and pulling out the newest tape from the bag. Slotting it into the cassette player, she put the headphone over her head and leaned back, pressing the play button. Soon the sounds of a gentle breeze blowing against the leaves of the trees could be heard. She began to relax as time went by, her eyes slowly closing and her body slumping into her mattress. Once more, once she had slipped into deep sleep, her hoof made it way into her mouth and was suckled. The soft wind continued to blow, occasionally interrupted by a short burst of whispers so soft they could be mistaken as silence.


	3. Meet and Greet

Rainbow awoke the next morning with her hoof in her mouth again. Her eyes opened as she stared at the sight. Watching as she continued to suckle it, her body laying there unmoved for a few minutes. She had almost forgotten about the padding she had put on the night before. In fact, her sleep had been quite refreshing. She could even remember dreaming of a soft meadow and Fall leaves, even if it was still Summer. The moment of relaxation was abruptly interrupted upon feeling a warmth spread between her legs. The pegasus' eyes shot open realizing what the feeling was, and pulled her sheets back to see said padding now had a bright yellow tinge to it.

"W-what?!" She stuttered, as she popped her slobbery hoof out. She shifted in her bed, feeling the padding uncomfortably slosh around. Rainbow recalled she hadn't wet the bed since she was a young filly at flight camp. Heck, not even Fluttershy and Gilda knew that about her, and for good reason. Needless to say, she felt embarrassed as she slid out of bed, waddling to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

For some reason the idea of taking it off hadn't crossed her mind yet as she brushed her teeth. She wanted to take it off, but something in the mind told her she wasn't done with it yet, something that she found most odd.

Curious, her free hoof felt the squishy spongy material. " _Well, at least it didn't leak._ " She thought to herself, cringing at the thought of having to wash wet bed sheets. Then, suddenly and without warning, Rainbow felt a familiar movement in her bowels! But instead of moving to the toilet to do her business, her body reacted in a most unusual way, it reacted as if it had no idea she was supposed to be potty trained! Her tail lifted and her face scrunched up, as she started to push. She stood there in a daze as she released. letting out a sigh after she was done.

When her deed was complete, Rainbow blushed and snapped back to reality! Upon looking at the sagging diaper she gasped. "Eeep! What, how, when, why did I do that?! Eww, this is so gross!" She hastily began to get the diaper off tossing the thing into the trash, rather than make any attempt to empty it into the toilet. Oddly enough the trash was properly sealed too, and strangely, next to it was a pack of wet wipes from yesterday, which she'd sworn she would never touch. " _Guess I have to clean up myself like a foal. Oh this is going to be so disgusting._ " Rainbow thought to herself.

Once clean, Rainbow shivered and exited her bathroom. There was no point trying to use the toilet now, not after what she'd just done in her diaper. That was way too natural. Something was so not right. She added it to her list of odd occurrences that had happened lately, before she left her house to fly around. " _Hope I did a good enough job cleaning myself up_." She thought.

[hr]

The air was still moist from the rain, Rainbow's wings sparkled with dew as she did a few flips and turs taking in breaths of the cool air. She soared through the skies carefree. "Ah, just what I needed." She told herself, hoping the fresh air would clear whatever lingering thoughts had led to her accident. The brisk wind helped cool her nerves about the oddities, but she was still puzzled about why suckling her hoof had been so soothing. She knew foals did that, but she was no foal! So why had she done that, and why had she wet and messed herself like a foal would do? After a moment she chalked it up as just a way to release stress, at least the hoof suckling part (the rest she could very well do without).

Rainbow's eyes scanned the ground as she flew along, thinking of what was on her to-do list. It onlytook a moment for her to change direction and head down towards Sugarcube Corner, suddenly having a craving for something sweet. The bakery seemed busy this morning, with ponies lining up at the counter to order tasty treats, or their morning cup of joe.

As Rainbow's eyes scanned the crowd, she spotted the stand out nature of Trixie magician hat and headed over to the table she was seated. Twilight (who also at that table)looked up from her mocha smiling. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash. A great morning, isn't it?"

Rainbow's glance never drifted away from Trixie as she replied. "Yeah, the rain gave the town the much needed water. But what's Trixie doing here?"

Trixie scoffed, putting her hoof against her chest. "What, can't Trixie get coffee while also exchanging knowledge with her former arch-rival?"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, surely she had msheard.

Twilight sipped her coffee. "Yes, Rainbow, Trixie and I were just chatting about magic. Did you know she went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns as well?"

Trixie blushed at the comment. "Technically, Trixie never dropped out." Rainbow rolled her eyes, taking a seat by her friend.

"Even so, despite Trixie's...accidents, she's self taught pretty well all things considered." Twilight replied.

"Careful egghead you don't want her head to swell up like a balloon." Rainbow smirked a bit.

"Ha, you're just jealous of Trixie, and how she made you play fetch." Trixie taunted.

Rainbow clenched her teeth hooves slap her hoof against the table. "Rainbow..I mean I don't let anyone control me."

"Rainbow relax, it just playful banter," Twilight commented looking towards Trixie. "Right?"

"Well she did slip into the trance easy enough, and if she didn't want to do what Trixie asked she wouldn't have done it," Trixie explained. "It was hypnosis not mind control. I mean that's totally another level of magic."

"Hey, so you do know stuff after all." Rainbow quipped seeing the magician scowl.

"Did you just call Trixie dumb?" Trixie replied, narrowing her eyes and setting them on Rainbow Dash.

Before Rainbow could speak up, Twilight extended her wings between them. "Stop it, both of you! You're acting like foals!" Rainbow didn't notice the slight smirk Trixie had for only a moment. "I"m giving Trixie a chance and letting her learn some magic from me, while I get to learn some of her tricks." Twilight explained.

Trixie beamed with pride. "Illusions are one of my specialties."

Rainbow got up, taking in a deep breath of the freshly brewed coffee. "Oh okay, I thought Trixie was up to something," she shrugged once more and trotted to the counter once the line had subsided. She got her bits from her saddlebag and waved at Pinkie as she approached. "Morning, Pinkie."

"Hey Rainbow, good to see you up before noon," Pinkie teased as she poured Rainbow preferred beverage of choice. That being straight up black just like Spitfire had every morning.

"Oh ha ha," Rainbow rolled her eyes, feeling the hot liquid run down her throat filling her with the much-needed energy she needed to do stunts she loved to do. "I can't wait to try out a few new stunts I have in mind. Just you wait, you'll love it!"

"Oh I'm sure I will." Pinkie replied, then she suddenly was called to the kitchen by Mrs. Cake, leaving Rainbow alone.

[hr]

Rainbow shrugged moving back to the table and sitting down by Twilight. The two unicorns had started a conversation about arcane runes, something Rainbow had little interest in. Despite this boring drawl, Rainbow didn't interrupt as she sipped her drink while they chatted. After about five minutes, she felt a nudge on her shoulder knocking her out of her self-induced stupor. "H-huh?" She glanced over to see it was Trixie with a piece of paper. Taking a moment to glance around, the pegasus observed that Twilight had seen herself out, most likely just going the bathroom. "Uh yes, Trixie?"

"Trixie would like to ask for a favor." Trixe said, and she gave a genuine smile at Rainbow while giving the paper to her.

Rainbow considered the situation for a bit. Given that she had cleared up that one embarrassing moment the other day and that Twilight was giving her another chance, she decided that if her friend could do it, so could she. Besides, there was no way Trixie was responsible for any of what had transpired that morning, it was probably just an isolated incident. "Sure, what you need?" She asked Trixie.

"Oh, I'l be busy with Twilight today, and need a few things from town. Trixie will be happy to pay you back for the costs." Trixie explained.

"You just need me to go shopping for you? Can't this wait til later?" Rainbow groaned, as she took the sheet from Trixie and glanced down at it for a moment. She made no sudden movements as she read the message the words drawing her attention.

The note read as follows:

 _Dear_ _Rainbow Dumpling ,_

 _I would like to invite you over to my house for some fun. Please come by as soon as you can possibly manage, with cookies. Good foals listen to their nannies, and you want to be a good foal, don't you?_

 _See you soon,_

 _Sweet Song_

Rainbow didn't fully register what she had read nodding her head to nopony in particular, and put the paper into her pouch after seeing the three things to get listed under the message.

"If it's not too much trouble that would be nice." Trixie replied as Rainbow blinked.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure, no problem. There only a few things here so I'll have them found in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow vowed, flapped her wings and flying into the air. For some reason she felt she needed to do as she had been told in the letter. Of course, it hadn't said for her to rush over there so a little shopping couldn't hurt.

"Great, run along now." Trixie instructed.

Rainbow put the list in her pouch, knotting it up before waving at Twilight as she left. "Catch you later, Twilight," She heard Twilight return a similar reply as Dash took to the air!

[hr]

Rainbow was soon soaring towards the crafts store. She landed with a soft thump and headed inside. " _Let's see, glitter glue" where would I find that?_ " She thought, deciding to just check the isles one at a time. As she was slowly scanning the first aisle, a box of crayons caught her attention. In a flash, she darted to it and picked it up. She wasn't sure why but the thought of drawing silly images came to her mind, as did a smile at the gleeful expectation of said activity. A moment later she shook her head blushing. " _Wow where did that come from?_ " She thought, and rubbed her head. But she kept the crayons on her back as she looked for the glue. The oddity faded from her mind soon enough, as she found what she was looking for and took the pink gluestick off the shelf. " _Ah, here we are_."

She bought her purchases a short time later, humming as she headed out. She took a moment to double check the list unknowingly reinforcing the message left for her. The need to hurry up came over her as she folded up the list once again and took off to finish up.

It only took Rainbow fifteen more minutes to buy the other two items for Trixie, and she was soon making her way down the street towards Sweet's house. All she really knew was that she'd been invited over, and that fun was to be had. And even though Rainbow would rather be flying on a nice day like today, she just couldn't deny the request no matter how many excuses she tried to tell herself. " _I'm a good filly_ ," She blinked as the thought came to mind. " _Filly? I'm a grown mare,_ " She shook her head again, but the train of thought just wouldn't depart from her. A moment later, she arrived at Sweet's house and knocked. " _Something fishy's going on. I just don't know what it is_." She thought.

The pegasus didn't have to wait long for a reply, as Sweet Song soon answered the door adorned in a white and blue apron. Rainbow noticed that from a subjective stand point she looked like Trixie, except older. Her mane and tail neatly straightened coloured a cakey yellow as opposed to the curly nature of Trixie's own style.,

"Rainbow, so glad you came," Sweet smiled, and moved inside to let Rainbow follow. "Do you want to help me finish up my baking?"

The smell of cinnamon assaulted Rainbow nostrils as she entered the house, a light bounce in her step. "Sure, can I like the spoon?" She licked her lips eagerly.

Sweet giggled before nodding. "Yes, after we are done." She watched the inner filly in Dash clap happily.

Rainbow once more shook her head, confused as to why she'd done what she did. "Huh, wait, why did I do that? I'm not a filly." She said out loud.

Sweet booped Rainbow's nose to distract her. "Come on, let's get the dough into small balls on the sheet," she cooed. She watched her new charge wash her hooves and come over to help. "Be a good filly now, and you can have the spoon after we're done, okay Rainbow?" Her own wing patting Rainbow's head like she was a child.

For a moment Rainbow blinked and nodded feeling happiness wash over her. "Okay, Sweet Song, I'll be good." She didn't even seem to mind the patronizing pat on the head or the apron that was put around her, even if said garment was actually a large drool bib. She just happily took some of the cookie dough and rolled it around into balls before putting them on the tray. A natural smile came upon her face while she worked, remembering the times when her mom and she would do such activities. She was never alone though as her younger sister would always want to join in. Not that it was a bad thing, but when doing it with just her mom alone it was more personal. She glanced at Sweet Song as her smiled remained. "This is nice." she sighed and kept going. Wasn't that different from baking with Pinkie, but it felt more personal this way.

Seeing the slight twitching in Rainbow expression Sweet spoke up. "Rainbow, is something wrong?"

"H-huh, no, I'm fine. Was just thinking," Rainbow replied, as she set another ball on the sheet while applying some more flower to her hoof. She didn't want to seem weak to her new friend, but something changed when Sweet spoke again.

"Rainbow Dumpling, tell me what's wrong." Sweet asked.

Rainbow's ears fell flat against her head. "O-okay, I'm feeling a bit home sick, alright?" She said unable to come up with an excuse or lie about it. 'I haven't visited my folks in some time since I became a Wonderbolt Reserve member and other stuff."

Sweet put her wing around Rainbow . "Aww, that's okay. You can plan a visit to them, can't you?"

Dash leaned into the wing hug. "Well I guess, I mean I am free on the weekend so I suppose it can't hurt." She beamed. "Plus I can totally show off my moves to my older sister. Ha, and she called me lazy! She then quickly finished up the baking, sliding the trays into the oven. But then something hit her that should've hit her sooner. "Wait, my last name's Dash not Dumpling, why are you calling me that?" She asked, turning around but seeing no sign of concern from Sweet Song's expression.

The mare seemed to hesitate for a second before she replied. "Just a slip of the tongue really. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just feeling a little confused. The last few days have been a bit odd is all," Rainbow answered, as she moved into the hallway, seeing the staircase and the rest of the hall that lead farther into the house. "So what now?" She asked. "We could go flying some. I mean I'd totally leave you in the dust, but I guess I could slow down for some casual sightseeing."

"Oh we're going to stay inside and play," Sweet smiled, "Foals love to play, and good foals play with their nanny."

"Good foals play," Rainbow Dash replied back in a simplistic tone while her eyes followed the colourful toy keys Sweet was jingling around with her wing. "C-can I have those?" She pointed to the keys, unsure why she wanted them. She just wanted to shake them around. While entranced, she followed Sweet Song down the hall, while trying to grab the keys, and with each passing second became more irritated and less focused, hardly aware that she was being lead. "Come on, gimmie!" She protested.

[hr]

Sweet lead Rainbow down the hall, finally stopping at a door to her left. She jingled the keys as Rainbow dove for them. She tossed them through the door as she opened it. The cyan pegasus made a sharp turn and dived, catching the keys quickly. She beamed and shook them about for half a minute before once again realizing what she was doing. "H-huh, why was that so fun?" It only took a moment for Rainbow to finally look at her new surroundings and gasp!

The room before her was unmistakably a nursery with a soft blue theme to it. What made it odd however was that a few things were sized up for an adult. Like the crib by the window which could fit a full grown mare quite easily. The changing table had all sort of supplies neatly put on it and was just the right size for her. The realization didn't quite sink in yet, as she turned to look at Sweet Song ,who was now holding a Spitfire plushie in her hoof, moving it back and forth Rainbow's eyes unable to not follow it, feeling that compulsion again. "Wait what's going on? Why do you have a nursery with such big things in it? I didn't see any kids." Rainbow asked.

Sweet Song moved the plush left and right, smiling as Rainbow's eyes followed it with child-like interest. "No, I don't have any foal but I will soon." She cooed, seeing the filly tilt her head.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, she kept watching the plushie really wanting it and too distracted to really put the dots together.

"Hehe, you're such a good foal, and good foals listen to their nanny, right?" Sweet said softly.

Rainbow sat down and nodded slowly, as she just couldn't take her focus off the soft huggable plush. "F-foal?" It felt right, yet so confusing at the same time.

"Yes, you are a good foal." Sweet replied.

Being praised in such a way made Rainbow feel nice as she listened. "Can I have that plushie? It looks so soft."

Sweet smiled back at the pegasus. "Yes you can, but you need to hop up on the table first."

The filly didn't question it, as she flapped her wings and was soon laying on her back, reaching out for the plush as Sweet Song came over. "W-wait ,this is the changing table!" She gasped, as snatched the plushie and hugged it. The idea of getting down from it never occurred to her.

"Relax, Rainbow Dumpling, everything will turn out fine," Sweet cooed "Now raise up your rear."

"Everything fine," Rainbow muttered as she slumped back, doing as she told while rubbing the soft plushie against her cheeks. That nagging feeling tugged on the back of her mind that this wasn't right ,but the filly just felt so at peace that she didn't focus enough. Then she felt a fluffy white diaper being slid under her, much like the one she had worn last night but with the addition of some foal powder as it was sprinkled upon her nethers. The soft garment was soon taped up. She kicked her legs slightly but for whatever reason, she had not thoughts of taking it off. Her focus was suddenly restored as Sweet blew a raspberry into her tummy, causing the filly to squeal and laugh. The momentary shock snapped her back from the hypnosis for a moment as she gasped for breath. She let out a meep as she looked at the padding, fluttering off the table and hovering in the air.

If Sweet Song was concerned, she showed no signs of it on her face as she simply smiled. "Aww, something wrong, Rainbow?"

"Y-you just put a diaper on me, yet I'm not ripping it off without a second thought." Rainbow replied, her hoof poking the diaper. "What gives? Something strange is going on here." She kept snuggling the plush as she hovered. "Wait, you asked me to put one on last night too!" She blushed remembering when she had just used it without a thought.

Sweet Song nodded as she fluttered in the air to hover next to her filly. With a light tug she lowered Rainbow to the floor and looked her in the eyes. "Cause that what foals wear. Can't have accidents, now can we?"

Rainbow bit her lip struggling to say her next words. "Not...not a foal. T-take it off this is getting weird." She showed no hostility in her words, cheeks burning as she crinkled with each step. _Come on, Rainbow, focus. Diapers are for foals, and you're a good foal..wait what?_ She shook her head again, staring at Sweet Song with confusion. "W-what did you do to me?" She pressed the plushie against her tighter, as if it would keep her safe. She blushed more, finally noticing that Sweet was petting her mane and her back, she found it to be rather soothing.

"Shhh, it's alright Rainbow I don't mean you any harm. In fact, I intend to treat you just like a sweet little filly whenever I want. Well, when it doesn't conflict with your other activities that is." Sweet replied.

"What? No, I'm not a foal! Y-you can't do this!" Rainbow went crossed eyed in confusion, before something rubbery went into her mouth and she felt herself suckle on it. Something it was able to quiet her down. Said object, of course, was a pacifier. A white and pink colored one at that.

"Aww, such a good foal. A good foal who going to feel so relaxed and happy while her nanny takes care of her." Sweet said in a soothing tone.

The thought of being relaxed crossed the filly's mind, her body slumping more as she suckled, not even having to think about the action. "B-but you can't…" She yawned, finding her energy draining out of her as her hoof was taken and she was lead to a crib.

"Trust me Rainbow Dash, I only mean the best for a sweet little foal like you." Sweet replied, as nudged Rainbow into the mattress, the padding crinkling. She watching the filly try to respond, as her eyes looked up at the mobile, eyelids slowly growing heavy. The mare stood by the crib, raising the gate as Dash passed out, still idly suckling the pacifier. Once Sweet was sure Rainbow was asleep she headed for the door and quietly closed it. She had dinner to make and a few things to explain to her new filly when she inevitably woke up.


	4. Good Little Foal

An odd warmth greeted Rainbow as she awoke from her two hour nap. She shifted about, the padding between her legs feeling spongy. Upon realization of what happened, she blushed, gently rubbing her eyes before eying the mobile that hung above the crib. "Mmmm." She mumbled, her pacifier (which had fallen out due to her snoring) now hanging around her neck. The pegasus mumbled incoherently as she woke up more, eventually rolling over and getting to her hooves. Her eyes glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 12:30 PM. Right on cue her stomach rumbled.

Like before, for whatever reason, the instinct to just fly over the light blue wooden bars didn't immediately cross Rainbow's mind. Instead she took the bars in her hooves and rattled them around again. "Mmmm, come on! How do you open this dumb thing?!" She complained, her cheeks continued to burn as the situation sank in more. The oddest part wasn't that fact she wasn't trying to fly to get out, but that she felt almost safe in the process. She couldn't possibly like this kind of stuff, she was way too cool for it (not to mention, way over aged for a foal). There had to be something going on and she was sure Sweet was responable. Why else would she have a large nursery on standby?

But before Rainbow could question things further, Sweet Song walked into the room through the door, turning the lights back on with a flick of the light switch. "Aww, did Rainbow have a nice nap?" She motherly cooed at the filly. She was clearly aware of the accident Rainbow had suffered in her sleep, but she wasn't saying anything about it, and neither was Rainbow fussing about it.

Rainbow lowered her hooves, her tail trying and failing to cover the padding. "Y-yeah slept like a foal," She replied and looked at the crib. "I guess literally in this case."

Sweet Song giggled and soon hears the rumbling tummy ."Aww, somepony's hungry," She trotted over and opened the gate pretty easily. "Good foal for not flying out of your crib."

Rainbow felt happy at the condescending praise and climbed out, her diaper sagging. "Yeah, starving." She was quieted by the pacifier once more as Sweet set it back in and took her hoof, leading her back the kitchen and to a highchair just her size which wasn't there before, or perhaps, she hadn't noticed. Dash sank her feet into the floor upon seeing it. "W-what?! A highchair?! No way!" she backpedaled a bit.

"Rainbow, you don't want to be a bad filly do you?" Sweet Song frowned.

The words tugged at Rainbow's emotions as she felt bad all of a sudden. "N-no Ma'am, I just don't want to sit in the highchair that for foals."

Sweet Song took a step towards Rainbow giving yet another motherly smile. "Rainbow, if you sit and eat what Nanny gives you, I'll let you have some of the cookies for dessert."

Rainbow's ears shot up at the prospect of those mouth watering cookies and rushed to the pastel chair, fluttering into the seat! Sweet snickered softly sliding the tray into place over the foal's lap. "Cookies!" Rainbow clapped happily, distracted by the childish bribe.

[hr]

* * *

"You need to eat everything on your plate, or else no dessert," Sweet explained, as she trotted to a cupboard across the kitchen, pulling out a few jars that were unmistakably foal food. She came back to the chair, watching Rainbow squirm in her wet padding. "Eat up quickly so we change you." she cooed.

The first jar was popped open and Rainbow Dash smelled it. "W-wait foal food? But I'm not-" She was cut off as a spoonful of mushy carrots was plonked into her mouth. With a light gulp, she pushed it down and stuck her tongue out "Gah, that's so bland! Why would-" She was again cut off as another glob went in.

"That's a good little foal, eat it all up little one. You want your cookies right?" Sweet cooed scooping up more of the soft carrots into Rainbow open mouth, as she gasped. The sight was awfully cute as a bit dropped onto the bib.

Rainbow, of course, whined as she swallowed each blob, only because it meant she get cookies by the end. "But it's so bland," she kicked her hind legs much like any fussy filly. "I want to feed myself." Upon trying to reach for the spoon, her hoof was slapped causing her to recoil! Her ears fell to her sides as Sweet scolded her while calling her a bad filly. The stern tone alone made Rainbow stop trying to grab it and open up, resigning to her embarrassing fate. She was just glad no one could see this.

As if the universe had been listening to her plea, a few swift knocks were heard at the door. The filly meeped as Sweet Song set the spoon down and went to answer it. Once the mare was out of sight, Rainbow practically dove for the tiny spoon and began to shovel the mush into her mouth just wanting it to be over with. However, in her rush to eat, a bunch of its contents ended up on the bib or the side of her mouth. This realization came too late as she felt a light swat on her padding and a familiar voice laughing.

"Aww such a messy filly." Trixie commented while looking right at Rainbow's predicament in all it foalish glory.

Sweet Song snatched the spoon away again. "Rainbow, bad filly, look at the mess you made!"

Several questions ran through Rainbow mind as she stared down at her bib and licked off the bit of mush she could with her tongue. "W-what are you doing here, Trixie?" she squeaked, her cheeks practically on fire.

Trixie stood there proud, a grin upon her smug muzzle. "Trixie just came to see if everything was going well," she replied. "Plus my sister _does_ make great chocolate chip cookies."

Rainbow blinked and resumed shifting about when Sweet wiped off her face, the mare still frowning about the bad behavior. "Sister?! What?! You teamed up with her to...to do this to me?!"

"That is correct. Trixie will admit however that it was Sweet Song's Idea, I just helped out with a few things near the end," Trixie boasted. "You looked like you needed to relax, but Trixie knew you wouldn't agree willingly. So let's just say she planted a teny tiny little idea in your head."

Another jar was set in front of Rainbow, Sweet spooning it up to Rainbow's mouth. Rainbow opened up and swallowed once again. "You're the reason I like this stuff! You must have used some funky magic or something." She chalked up her hoof suckling and diaper messing to Trixie as well. There was just no natural way she'd started doing that. Being cared for wasn't bad but the rest of the foalish stuff was so embarrassing, and it left her feeling conflicted.

Trixie smiled nonchalantly. "Nothing fancy, but where's the fun in revealing the magic behind the trick? You're a smart pony, you figure out how I did it." She teased before taking a seat to watch as Rainbow is fed the squash.

[hr]

* * *

"Trixie is my little sister," Sweet explained. "I didn't move to Ponyville until last year so I wasn't really here for her um episodes." A quick glance at Trixie revealed her to be blushing while holding a hoof to her face.

"So do you still want the stuff you wanted," Rainbow pointed to the bag by the counter. "Or was that just a trick to get me here?"

"Of course not. Nopony made you come here Rainbow," Sweet Song cooed.. "You came because I simply asked you to in the letter."

"Trixie is thankful you got her things she needed though." Trixie added.

Rainbow's tail twitched as she watched the mare bring out some cookies for her. "Oh yeah, you're right. But that still doesn't explain the nursery that just happened to have stuff in my size," Her mouth watered, her attention shrinking and forgetting what she had been talking about, her glance locked onto the morsels within reach. "Mmm, gimme!" She flailed her hooves about to try and reach, but it was no use as the tray kept her sitting firmly in the highchair. Rainbow really wanted her cookies, not caring how she was acting. She kept whining as they were kept just out of reach.

Sweet Song waited for half a minute before speaking, never raising her voice, "Rainbow, remember to ask nicely!" she scolded.

Rainbow scrunched her face up and whined "No, gimmie! Gimmie now!" She wined banging on the tray. The usual strong airhead was too caught up in her emotions to really notice her tantrum behavior. She helped make them for crying out loud, it wasn't fair!

Sweet's brow narrowed as she stood firm. "No, bad filly! Don't make me put you in time out!"

The pinch of being called "bad filly" gave Rainbow cause for concern, but Dash simply was too worked up letting out all her frustration at that very moment. Some of it not even being related to current events. "No, you stupid! Gimmie now!" She kicked about much like any foal would.

Trixie covered her ears. "Gah! Should we spank the little foal?" she asked as Dash let out a scream like a toddler.

Sweet Song hesitated for a moment. She was not really a fan of spanking, but if it needed to be done she would do it. "Rainbow Dash stop it right now or no des-" She winced when one pf the flailing hooves hit her in the cheek. "Ow!"

Rainbow immediately stopped her whining and gasped pulling her hooves back quick as lighting. "N-no, I'm sorry!" She felt the tray being slid off, Sweet's frown cut into her like a knife. Her panic only grew as her ear was grabbed, and she was tugged over the mare's lap. "No, no, please!" She begged. She didn't notice Trixie shocked expression, who seemed to be surprised her sister was going to spank a grown pony in diapers.

"No, bad foals get punished!" Sweet declared, pulling the padding off. She managed to hold Rainbow as she squirmed to get off, wings fluttering about to get her away from danger. However, Sweet's grip held her foreleg, holding her down as the other was raised.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please!" Rainbow plea was followed by a yelp as the spanks began, the sound heard across the room. The filly jump at each firm smack against her rump, the angle getting both cheeks. "Ah, ah, ah!" She cried out as she counted in her head. About fifteen spanks later the punishment ended leaving Dash sniffling and blushing. The pain had snapped her out of her trance again, her tantrum replaced with sheer embarrassment. She sniffled, groaning as she sat up on her now sore rear "Ouch, n-not cool." she rubbed her cutie mark, cheeks flared as cherries.

Sweet Song let the blue mare climb off her lap, hovering in the air and still smelling like pee. "Now, Rainbow, you were a bad filly. I was just doing my part. Do you think it wasn't deserved?"

"No," Rainbow stumbled over her words, "Maybe." She clopped her hooves together blushing. " _Why am I hesitating. Spanking is so not cool but I was kind of fussy._ " She though. She shook her head again and meeped as Sweet had fluttered up and had taken her hoof, escorting her towards the nursery, Trixie following behind. "H-hey, let go!" Rainbow whined.

"I need to clean you off, Rainbow Dumpling, do behave." Sweet cooed leading her in.

Rainbow stopped tugging and let herself be lead in, feeling compliant. "Why are you doing this?"

Sweet Song nudged Rainbow's rump pushing her up onto the table before patting the mares' head. "I'm just being a good mother to a sweet little filly," she cooed, pulling out the wipes. "Lift your rear for me, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash so wanted to just run out of the mare's house and away from this craziness, but having been told to behave she was compelled to listen and raised up her rear. "A-am I a good filly?" She couldn't help but ask, still blushing. She was confused as to why she had asked such a thing. It just felt so right in a way she couldn't explain.

"Yes, Rainbow Dumpling, you're a very cooperative foal," Sweet replied. The thankfully warmed wipes clean away the accident from the filly's fur, with the precision of one who had done plenty of changes in the past. Trixie stood nearby watching before moving to the closet to peek. Sweet noticed where Trixie was as a thick light pink diaper was slid under Rainbow rump. "Oh, do you want to dress up my filly?"

"Just cause Trixie is the youngest sister, doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm a child," Trixie rolled her eyes. "And yes, Trixie thinks this would look lovely on her." Held in the magician's magic was an eggshell white onesie with tiny five point stars littered about. The edges of the hatch had pink frills.

Rainbow blushed, squirming as she was sprinkled with powder. She glanced at the suggested attire groaning. "W-what? No way, I don't want to wear that!" But she didn't resist as the padding was secured around her waist, although nothing was stopping her from protesting verbally. That was, however, until the same pacifier from earlier was set back into her mouth. The foalified pegasus' ears perked up as she suckled on it rhythmically, paying less attention as Trixie's magic lifted up her hooves and the onesie was pulled over her head. " _Wait I shouldn't be here! Why this feel so soft? Mmm, pretty colours._ " She thought. She slumped her shoulders as the hatch was buttoned up.

[hr]

* * *

Sweet Song dawwed once again and give her filly a hug. "Now, Rainbow Dumpling, tell me if you have anything to do this evening."

"Well, other than picking Tank up from Fluttershy's, no," Rainbow replied, before resuming the sooth suckling.

Sweet blinked. 'Oh, well would you like me to pick him up and bring him here for you? We can have a sleep over."

Rainbow smiled and nodded. "S-sure, no way I'm going out dressed like this, way too uncool." Her voice was heavily lispy thanks to the pacifier, not that the mare minded.

The mare chuckled at Rainbow response. "Oh don't be silly, I wouldn't dream of ruining your reputation. I mean I wouldn't be able to keep this up if anyone found out what I do.."

" _Huh, yeah I can tell my friends about this. But...do I want to spoil it? Wait, what am I thinking?!_ " She thought in horror. Her padding was noisy as she rose to her hooves. "What is stopping me from telling?" She frowned, seeing Sweet wasn't even flinching.

"Why would you, little Rainbow?" Sweet replied, as she patted the pegasus' head and watching Trixie move for the door. "Trixie, aren't you going to stay and play?"

"Trixie would love to stay to play with the foal, but she must get back to Twilight," Trixie explained. "There's something I need to find out."

"Ah, very well," Sweet moved the door with her and looked back at Rainbow. "Be a good foal and stay in the nursery, okay? I shouldn't be long."

Rainbow plonked into the foam mat with a poof of air. "Okay, Sweet Song," she replied cutely, the sound of her suckling could beheard in the quiet air.

"Good foal, feel free to play there are plenty of toys." Sweet sang while heading down the hall.

Rainbow Dash listened carefully, soon hearing the soft thump of the front door closing followed by the click of the lock. She got up and looked around. " _What so great about foal toys?_ " She thought. She waddled over to wagon painted toy chest and nudged it open, peering inside. There were various plushies of all kinds of animals, rattles, and a few blocks inside but what caught the filly's eye most was the Daring Do plushie that sat in the corner of the chest. She gasped and snatched it into a hug nuzzling it against her face. "Hehe, hello Daring Do," she cooed, some drool running down her chin from her constant suckling, hardly noticing it. She felt it in her hooves and flapped her wings flying in small circles making the doll do flips and tricks. Her imagination ran away with her as she set the plush on the crib and quickly dashed to her chest, pulling out a dragon. Coming back to the crib she raised it up and laughed shaking the dragon about. "Haha, I have you now Daring Do."

Rainbow grabbed on the rattle, shaking it while having the dragon hold it. She took her free hoof moving the Daring plush around. "No you fool, the rattle of power is not for you! You can't handle it awesomeness!" The rattle was bonked on the pegasus plush head. "Haha, of course, I'm awesome enough, I'm a dragon, grr!" she shook the rattle listening to the beads jingle about inside.

The rhythm of shaking it distracted her for a few moments causing her to once more laugh even going as far as to bang it on the floor. The filly bounced on her diapered rump as she shook to for who knows how long before realizing she had gotten side tracked. "Hehe, oh right," She took Daring out of the crib. "Come on Daring, we can stop that evil dragon!" She fluttered into the air and gasped. "Oh no the monster has turned the floor into lava, watch out!" Fluttering quickly into the air she perched herself on the toy chest, looking down at the bubbling floor. The Daring Do plushie pointed to the dragon on the far side of the room sitting on the top shelfof the bookshelf. "There he is, but we can't risk flying we must jump!"

Rainbow loved a challenge and accepted, arching her legs before springing herself onto the change table. She didn't notice she had knocked over a stack of diapers, as she held onto Daring Do. "You're going down, dragon!" She laughed joyfully looking for where to jump next. " _Ah, the crib, of course._ " She thought, as Sse bent her legs and leaped just missing before landing on the mattress. Using her wings to clamber up on the backboard, she stared eagerly at the bookshelf and the evil dragon. "There she is," She declared. "Hold on, Daring!" Once more Rainbow bent and jumped for it, latching onto the shelf, a few books falling off the top shelf as she clung on. Rainbow was too caught up in her own fun to notice the danger ass he climbed up the shelves. She beamed with joy when she got to the dragon using the Daring plush to swipe it off from the spot, falling to the floor.

"Haha, take that!" The bookshelf began to tilt forward causing the foal to eep. 'Uh oh!" She flapped, frantically backpedaling as the bookshelf came down with a mighty crash, books scattered everywhere as the loud thunk echoed. Rainbow stared at the mess for a moment but was interrupted by a loud gasp and her pet tortoise bonking her in the head.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow rubbed her head and blushed. "Uh..hehe, oops."


End file.
